


Mi Vida Entera

by NalaBanewood



Category: Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalaBanewood/pseuds/NalaBanewood
Summary: Esto es el resultado de mis clases de escritura creativa, el hecho de que extraño Aristemo y  todo lo que ha pasado estas ultimas semanas.  Es corto y un poco cursi.





	Mi Vida Entera

No debería de estar nervioso sobre todo porque ha hecho esto desde hace ya muchos años. Conoce el escenario tan bien que podría salir ahí e improvisar todo el concierto pero esta vez es diferente. Lleva planeándolo desde el inicio de la gira después de haberse despedido de Temo prometiéndole que se verían en menos de dos meses.Mientras cerraba la puerta se dio cuenta de que era momento de cumplir la promesa que hace años le había hecho.

 

> _Te juro que algún día te voy a entrenar una argolla también y en ese momento va a significar otra cosa_

El anillo está escondido en el estuche del teclado que no ha dejado de ver en la última hora. Temiendo que si le quita la vista va a desaparecer. Al mismo tiempo juega con la argolla que Temo le regalo hace tanto y que nunca se ha quitado, ni siquiera durante su ‘’ruptura’’ por culpa de la universidad que no duro mucho ya que en menos de un mes Ari había tomado un vuelo para rogarle Temo que volvieran, que harían que la relación a larga distancia funcionara y claramente este dijo que si porque ellos nunca se han rendido sin antes luchar. Tantas cosas habían pasado para que llegaran a este momento. Aristóteles estaba seguro que era el momento adecuado pero, ¿Temo lo pensaría también?

-Ari- hablo su representante-. Temo ya viene.

No pudo hacer nada más que respirar y rogar que su novio no notara que algo raro estaba pasando.

-Tahi- escucho la voz, que siempre lo calmaba, entrando al camerino.

-Hola mi amor- dijo abrazándolo-. Te extrañe tanto.

-También yo, no sabes cuánto.

Se dio cuenta de que Temo, al instante, había notado su estado de ánimo. Nunca ha podido esconder sus emociones con él.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo con voz preocupada-. Te noto raro.

-¿Qué? No, no pasa nada- trato de disimular pero Temo no se veía muy convencido-. Estoy nervioso porque es la última noche de la gira y es aquí, en Oaxaca. Este podría ser el concierto más importante de mi vida- dijo sin pensar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

El sonido del teléfono los interrumpió provocando que Aristóteles soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Era Julio avisándole que la familia había llegado. Ellos sabían todo y estaban igual o incluso más emocionados que él. Fueron las calcomanías quienes lo ayudaron a elegir el anillo. Todavía recuerda la felicidad en la cara de ambos al momento de decirles su plan. Como Lupita se había parado a abrazarlo mientras le decía:

-Ya era hora cuñado. Siempre supimos que eran el uno para el otro.

-Desde que éramos unos chilpayates…- dijo Julio pero antes de que Lupita le dijera algo continuo-. Si ya sé que no se dice así Lupita- esto hizo que la antes mencionada rodara los ojos a su hermano- Desde que éramos niños sabíamos que esto iba a terminar en bodorrio.

-¿Ustedes creen que Temo acepte?- no pudo evitar preguntar

-Si no se desmaya de la emoción no hay forma de que diga que no- dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Aristóteles seguía sin poder creer lo afortunado que era al tener a los López como familia. Habían estado con él cuando algunos de los Córcega no lo aceptaban y continuaron apoyándolo por todos estos años. Aunque la relación con Audifaz ya no era un campo mimado donde le daba miedo caminar tampoco era algo constante en su vida y si es honesto consigo mismo, no le importaba demasiado porque Papancho siempre ha estado ahí, cuidando de ambos por eso le había costado tanto hablar con él y pedirle la mano de Temo. Sabía que su suegro no le diría que no pero eso no evito que se imaginara el peor escenario. Obviamente todo salió bien e incluso termino en un Papancho llorando, lo que hacía imposible entender lo que decía pero Ari cree que sólo puntualizaba lo mucho que los amaba y lo orgulloso que lo hacían sentir. Susana no fue caso diferente, ella no lloro pero abrazo a Ari con mucha fuerza y le dijo algo que le lleno el corazón.

-No hay nadie más con quien yo quisiera que Temo compartiera el resto de su vida.

Recordar las palabras de su suegra le hizo estar más tranquilo y más seguro de que esto era lo correcto. Quería pasar lo que le queda de vida como esposo de Cuauhtémoc López.

-Tu hermano dice que ya están aquí así que lo mejor será que vayamos a saludar- dijo Ari tratando de desviar la atención.

-Vamos pero no creas que voy a dejar esto por la paz.

El rizado solo pudo darle un beso siempre sonreía.

Cuando vio que Temo estaba demasiado entretenido saludando y poniendo al corriente a todos se dispuso a revisar por milésima vez su plan de esta noche. Todo tenía que ser perfecto.

-Aris- llamo Polita-. Hijo tranquilo. Respira. Todo va salir bien. Todos sabemos que hacer y tú sabes que decir…

-¡No! No lo sé- dijo entrando en pánico-. He olvidado el discurso que escribí. Mamá se cancela todo.

-Aristóteles Córcega- dijo una voz familiar

-¡Arqui! Has venido.

-Como me iba a perder la propuesta de matrimonio de mi hermano. Aparte, aposte con las calcomanías de que Temo se desmayaba.

-Podrían no hacer apuestas sobre mi futuro esposo.

-No cantes victoria antes de tiempo- cuando Arqui vio la cara de terror de su hermano no puedo evitar reír-. Estoy bromeando, no hay manera que Temo diga que no-

-¿A que no puedo decir que no?-

Nadie había notado la presencia de mayor de los López que se había acercado lo suficiente para escuchar la conversación que los hermanos Córcega estaban teniendo.

-Que no te podrías negar a cantar una canción con él esta noche.

-¿Qué? No me dijiste nada sobre eso, Aristóteles- dijo nervioso.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Por favor, es el último concierto de la gira y estamos en Oaxaca- término diciendo con un puchero.

-Sabes que no te puedo decir que no si haces esa carita.

Ari sonrió triunfante y se acercó a besar a su novio quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Besarlo siempre era algo que lo tranquilizaba. Todo acerca de él lo hacía. Conocía bien la calidez que le provocaban sus abrazos y la paz que se producía cada vez que lo veía sonreír. Lo conocía tan bien y aun así le seguía fascinando lo mucho que Temo se sentía como su hogar. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a ese Aristóteles triste y gris, que alguien iba a llegar a pintar su mundo, se hubiera reído pero los colores aparecieron tan de golpe que casi lo dejaron ciego. Trato de negar que estaban ahí pero eso solo los hacia más brillantes negándose a ser ignorados, y sin saber cómo había dejado que ese chico de ojos bonitos le tomara la mano en sus peores momentos y le acariciara el pelo antes de dormir. Había dejado que entrara a su vida y se hiciera un espacio entre las cosas que más amaba. Cuando por fin fue consciente de que las cosas ya no eran blancas y negras sintió lo que era la felicidad real, que a su vez, se traducía en un simple nombre: Temo.

El concierto está a punto de terminar y los nervios de Aristóteles se hacían cada vez más grandes. Su novio estaba preparándose en el camerino. Todavía no se veía muy convencido pero iba a subir al escenario y eso era lo único que importaba. Les avisaron que era momento de subir y Ari lo hizo primero para poder presentar a su compañero de dueto. El público grito cuando lo vio entrar.

-Este es el último concierto de mi gira y probablemente también el último en mucho tiempo así que quiero que termine de una forma muy especial- trato de mantener la calma-. Ustedes ya lo conocen e incluso siento que lo quieren más a él y no los culpo. Por favor denle la bienvenida al amor de mi vida…- y antes de que pudiera anunciarlo escucho a todo el lugar gritar.

-¡TEMO!-

Esa era la clase de recibimiento que no había planeado pero que le agradecía enormemente a sus fans porque hacia todo mucho más especial. El aludido rio al ver la emoción. Todavía no se acostumbraba a esta clase de atención.

-Hola a todos- saludo provocando más gritos y risas

-Antes de que las fans se desmayen de emoción…- dijo mirando hacia los músicos quienes tocaron los primeros acordes de ‘’Amor Valiente’’ lo que ocasiono gritos aún más fuertes aunque Ari no sabe cómo era eso posible.

Hacía mucho que no la cantaban, se había vuelto algo personal para ellos. Pero aunque pasaran mil años ellos todavía recordaban la letra como si la hubieran enseñado todos los días. Se conocían tan bien que sus movimientos estaban coordinados. Estaban riendo, jugando y tomándose de la mano como si no hubiera nadie más ahí. Como si estuvieran solos y no frente a miles de personas. Se movían en sincronía por todo el escenario por eso Ari sabia en que momento Temo iría al final de la plataforma asi que en lugar de seguirlo se quedó atrás haciendo que este lo viera confundido. Ahora estaban frente a frente.

Mientras se escuchaba _‘’ Lucharía contra el viento y la marea, a capa y espada si tú me lo pidieras, contra el mundo si así tú lo quisieras, y si no basta que baje dios y lo vea. ’’_ Ari se arrodillo dejando a Temo incapaz de seguir cantando lo cual fue bastante apropiado porque en ese momento la música se detuvo y el silencio reino por unos segundos.

-Ari…

-Déjame hablar antes de que sea yo él que se desmaye- respiro hondo para continuar-. Decir que me cambiaste la vida no alcanza para describir todo lo que has hecho por mí. Puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que todo lo que soy es gracias a lo mucho que me amas. Me enseñaste a ser valiente y a no dejar que el miedo gane la batalla. Quiero seguir viendo cómo te arreglas en las mañanas, como te enojas porque olvido hacer los quehaceres de la casa. Quiero formar una familia contigo – saco el anillo del bolsillo del saco y ahí las lágrimas de Temo se hicieron más notorias-. Hace mucho tiempo te dije que algún día iba a darte una argolla e iba a significar otra cosa. Desde ese día sabía que estaba destinado a estar toda la vida contigo por eso hoy, aquí, enfrente nuestra familia y de toda esta gente vengo a preguntarte: Cuauhtémoc López, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! Aristóteles Córcega me quiero casar contigo.

Ari no había notado que estaba llorando pero le importaba poco porque estaba abrazando al único hombre que ha amado y quien ha aceptado casarse con él. Los gritos llenaron el lugar y entre todo ese tumulto logro colocarle el anillo. Lo beso con todas las fuerzas que tenía. La sonrisa que Temo tenía en su cara era algo que Ari quería guardar en su memoria por siempre. Sintieron varios brazos rodeándolos y cuando se separaron vieron a su familia, quienes también estaban llorando y gritando de emoción.

 

Una hora después ambos ya estaban en casa, acostados en su cama. Temo con su cabeza recostado en el pecho de Ari que le acariciaba el pelo de forma amorosa.

-Sigo sin creer que aceptaste

-¿Creías que iba a decir que no?- no podía ver a su prometido pero sintió como encogía los hombres-. Aristóteles, te amo hasta el infinito y sería un sueño casarme contigo. Así me lo hubieras pedido en la sala mi respuesta hubiera sido sí.

-Bueno, pero ya me conoces tenía que hacerlo a lo grande, al estilo Aristóteles Córcega.

-Querrás decir, al estilo Aristóteles Córcega- López

-Sí, eso quise decir, Cuauhtémoc López – Córcega


End file.
